walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Suzanne (Flight 462)
Suzanne is a main character that appears in ''Fear The Walking Dead: Flight 462''. She is one of the passengers on Flight 462 and is travelling with her husband, Marcus. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Suzanne's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she was a passenger on Flight 462 during the time of the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Flight 462 Part 1 Suzanne is one of the passengers on Flight 462 who tries to calm her husband down when he gets agitated about the flight being grounded, challenging the flight attendant about it. She is successful in getting Marcus to take his seat. Part 2 As the plane takes off and begins ascending into the sky, Suzanne comforts her husband who is vomiting into a paper bag. Part 3 As Deidre hands out drinks to the passengers, she asks for vodka on the rocks, but requests for a second bottle, to which Deidre kindly complies. Part 4 As Marcus falls ill, he rushes to the bathroom. Alex questions her about his illness, which she tries to pass off as reflux, something that runs in his family. However, Alex continues to press the wife about his sickness, to which she snaps at Alex, telling her to mind her own business if she is not a doctor. Part 5 Suzanne tirelessly pleads her husband to exit the bathroom. She is asked to move away from the restroom by Deirdre, who begins knocking on the door beckoning Marcus to come out. Part 6 Suzanne begins to become worried when they get no response from Marcus, who is still locked in the bathroom. She is horrified at the sight of her frail husband, who comes crashing out of the restroom after Deirdre unlocks it. Part 7 After Deirdre reveals she can't feel Marcus' pulse, she panics and pleads with Deirdre to save him. She becomes even more distressed after hearing that the flight will be rerouted to Los Angeles, insisting that Marcus requires a doctor immediately. Like the rest of the passengers, she is shocked to discover that Marcus has been injured. Part 8 Alex insists that Deirdre tie Marcus down, much to Suzanne's disapproval. She sobs tearfully over Marcus as the flight attendant performs defibrillation. Part 9 Suzanne is shocked as she witnesses Marcus spring to life and attack his fellow passengers. She is relieved after Anthony manages to lock Marcus in the bathroom again. Part 10 To be added. Part 11 Whilst sobbing at the toilet door, Anthony attempts to comfort her about her husband, and asks her to get away from the door. She states that she wants to tell Marcus that he loves him. He tells her that he is sick, he asks him to help him but Alex says that there is nothing they can do for him. She wants to tell Marcus she loves him and tries to open the door but is stopped by Anthony and Alex. After they move away she tells him to move away from the door. Part 12 When Anthony says, "Take a seat.", Alex discovers that Suzanne won't sit. Suzanne says she doesn't hear anything. She begins to open the restroom, but Alex says he's dead, Suzanne denies what Alex had said, and pushes Alex, opening the door and gets bitten in the throat by her undead husband. Part 13 As Anthony and Alex struggle with an undead Marcus, Suzanne can be seen wounded on the floor in the background. Part 14 Suzanne is seen alive, however breathing heavily, until she gets stabbed in the head by Alex. Anthony sees this as a murder but Alex explains that she has "saved" her. Death ;Killed By *Marcus (Infected, Caused) *Alex (Out of Mercy) *Herself (Indirectly Caused) Believing that her husband had died, Suzanne opens the bathroom door, despite Alex's protests, and releases Marcus, who attacks her, biting her neck. Later, Alex stabs her in the head with a crochet needle to prevent her from turning. Relationships Marcus Suzanne is Marcus' wife and it is clear that they loved each other deeply. Suzanne assisted Marcus when he was sick, and after he vomited into a paper bag as the plane began its journey, she became worried. She was clearly stressed from Marcus' sickness as she ordered two alcoholic drinks from Deirdre. After Marcus' condition worsened and he collapsed on the ground, Suzanne panicked, terrified that her husband may have died. After Marcus was trapped in the bathroom by Anthony and Alex, she fretted and asked to speak with him. Her first attempt to open the door was stopped by Anthony and Alex. Later, after Marcus stopped banging, Suzanne thinks his state had gravely deteriorated. Alex attempted to halt a hysterical Suzanne from opening the lavatory door, but failed, releasing Marcus, causing him to bite Suzanne on the neck, which left her mortally wounded. Eventually, after Marcus had been put down, Alex killed her out of mercy. Alex After Marcus fell sick, Alex questioned her about her husband. Suzanne was annoyed at Alex, telling her that it wasn't any of her business. Suzanne was disgusted at Alex's suggestion to tie Marcus down, which heavily suggests that she was unaware of the reality of the situation. After Marcus was trapped in the bathroom by Anthony and Alex, she told Suzanne that they couldn't help her husband. When Suzanne tried to open the door as she believed Marcus was dying, Alex attempted to halt her, telling her that her husband was already dead, but Suzanne didn't believe her. She was subsequently bitten and killed by Marcus attacking her as a result of her opening the lavatory again. After Alex killed Marcus, Deirdre noticed that Suzanne was still alive but mortally wounded, so Alex quickly killed her out of mercy with the crochet needle. Appearances Category:Webisode Characters Category:Deceased Category:Webisodes Category:Flight 462